Nobody at home
by Alvis Hamilton
Summary: Les années ont passées...Sora a changé...Ce oneshot raconte ses doutes sur son but, depuis qu'il n'a pas réussit à sauver Riku et à rejoindre Kairi. Ceci est une version un peu 'dark' qui se situe juste après KH1. J'espère que vous aimerez!


Cette fic vous semblera assez étrange, en réalité, elle ne prend en compte que kingdom hearts 1, et non le 2(même si le deux est mon favoriXD) ! Ce sont les pensées de Sora qui a, dans cette fic, échoué dans le sauvetage de Riku et qui n'a jamais revu Kairi…

Kingdom hearts n'est pas à moi au passageXD !

Nobody at home 

Personne ne m'attend de là où je viens. Avec les années tous ont dut m'oublier, de toute façon je ne compte pas rentrer !

Mon nom ? Les gens m'appellent Sora. J'ai dix-sept. Je suis partit de chez moi à quatorze ans, et je ne suis jamais rentré. J'ai vécu de biens étranges aventures, en voyageant dans différents mondes. J'ai dut aller secourir ma meilleure amie, et combattre mon meilleur ami pour la sauver. En fait, j'ai l'impression que je n'ai fais qu'apporter de l'ennui aux autres.

_J'ai promis à Kairi de rentrer, mais je ne l'ai jamais fait._

_J'ai promis de retrouver Riku, mais je n'ai jamais réussi._

Ironiquement, tout le monde était content que j'ai sauvé les monde, mais pour le reste, ils s'en foutaient !

'Sora, tu es l'élu de la Keyblade ! Le sauveur des mondes !'

C'est tout ce qu'ils trouvent à dire sur moi. Dingo et Donald sont différents, ils se sont battu avec moi pour retrouver Riku, et même si c'était juste par intérêt(ils voulaient juste retrouver leur roi), ils sont des personnes très importantes pour moi.

J'ignore ce qu'ils pensent de moi, et je préfère ne pas le savoir. Je me souviens qu'au début de mes aventures j'étais un gamin stupide et insouciant. Mais j'ai vite comprit que 'écouter son cœur' ne suffit pas pour faire des miracles. J'erre dans les mondes, recherchant désespérément mon ami disparu, emprisonné dans des ténèbres où moi-même je suis en train de tomber lentement. Parce qu'à force d'échouer et de me rendre compte que tout le monde m'abandonne peu à peu, j'ai commencer par de moins en moins sourire, jusqu'à plus du tout !

La vie n'est pas 'géniale' comme je le pensais, pourtant je me souviens de l'époque où j'étais heureux avec Kairi et Riku. C'était le temps où quand je dormais je ne me réveillais pas en hurlant, quelque part dans une chambre froide et vide d'un monde qui n'existe pas. L'époque où ma vie n'étais pas faite que de monstres qui me hantait….

Pitié, laissez moi…Je ne veux plus que le sort s'acharne sur moi, n'ais-je pas assez donné et sacrifié ?! Vous m'avez enlevé mes amis, en avez changé un à vie, et m'avez forcé à abandonner l'autre tandis qu'elle m'attend ! Ce n'est pas assez ? Vous pensez me faire souffrir jusqu'à où ?

J'ai du mal à respirer, mes poumons sont en feu, comme quand on court trop longtemps, mais, dans mon cas, c'est l'envie de crier ma peine qui obscurcit ma gorge et qui empêche l'air d'atteindre mon cœur.

Kairi à dut m'oublier, elle à dut continuer sa vie, moi et Riku en moins. Mais, elle devrait être heureuse, de nous trois c'est elle qui s'en sort le mieux. Cette petite princesse qui voulait tant qu'on reste toujours unis, même si en un sens, elle nous à plus séparer qu'autre chose.

Riku….Je ne sais pas où il est, mais je pense, que, comme moi, il doit se réveiller en hurlant toutes les nuits. L'ami que je connaissais, j'ai l'impression, que…Pour mon cœur…Il est mort…Je poursuis un fantôme, une poupée sans âme qui à dut se perdre dans les ténèbres à force de les côtoyer.

Moi? Je ne sais pas…Mais je me dis parfois que je suis fou. Quand je regarde cette pluie sans fin tombée sur mon nouveau monde je me demande si un jour je pourrais reconstruire ma vie en morceaux…Et, chaque jour qui passe m'éloigne un peu plus de mon but. La seule chose qui m'aide à ne pas sombrer dans la folie, ce sont les souvenirs..

Même s'ils se font plus rares. Le visage de Kairi s'estompe dans mes rêves, le sourire de Riku à disparut depuis bien longtemps pour laisser place à cette expression de cruauté qui n'est pas vraiment la sienne.

Parfois, j'aimerais mourir, histoire de calmer ma peine, histoire de me libérer de mes chaînes, mais je ne peux pas.

Pas parce que je suis 'Sora le héros' ou encore ' le maître de la keyblade' mais juste parce que je suis….

'_Ne, Sora ? On restera ensemble pour toujours tout les trois ?'_

'_S'il en existe tant pourquoi a t-on atterrit dans celui-ci? Je veux découvrir les autres mondes !'_

Leur ami….

-Owari-

J'écris des choses étranges parfois…

Mais je voulais vraiment écrire quelque chose du point de vue de Sora, même si ce n'est pas parfait, dites moi ce que vous en pensez !

-Alvis-Hamilton-


End file.
